


The Others: The Other Version

by Belick



Category: Comedy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Light-Hearted, My Other Version, My first version, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belick/pseuds/Belick
Summary: So, this was the first draft for the first chapter for my story The Others.





	The Others: The Other Version

The first day of school. Again. I have done this redo twice now, transitioning from elementary school to middle school, and now middle school to high school, and each time the things I see just get weirder and weirder. There was this group of kids during middle school that went to this little corner outside everyday, and just vape and talk smack to other kids in their class. I saw no point to it, really, just sitting there and just complaining about this teacher that they just want to hit, and that just irritates me; no one cares that you hate your teachers, just suck it up and deal with it. I hope, at least, that I won’t have to deal with those sorts of people in high school… okay, who am I kidding, there is going to be way worse people in high school than middle school, and it being here in Albuquerque doesn’t exactly help the situation. I just hope what I keep seeing won’t be as bad in my high school career.

I slowly rub my eyes and turn to my alarm clock, still blaring in my ear. Wait… 6:45?! Shit! School starts at 7:10, and I live half an hour away! And just when i thought i finally got some sleep for a change! As I am about to launch myself out of my bed, I feel something hold onto my right arm. It’s warm, and I have to say, it’s kind of pleasant. Right as I take off the blankets, I pretty much forgot how to control my voice.  
“Nessa?!”

“Oh, Belick…. Good morning…. Is it time to leave already?”

Nessa gently takes her hands off of my arm, and lets out a big yawn, and she had one hell-of-a case of bedhead. Her long brown hair was completely everywhere, almost like she was just slammed to the ground and licked profusely by a cow. Wait, why the hell is she in my bed? How did she get into my house?

“Uh, Nessa, this would be as good a time as any to ask, so I’ll just ask. How exactly did you get into my house?”

“Oh, your mom gave me a copy of your house key, so I can come and go as I please.”

“....Okay, next question; why did you come in my room and sleep in my bed of all places?”

Jeez, she has been acting like this every since we were kids. She would always crawl into my bed and sleep with me when we had sleepovers, and I would never suspect it. I have never been able to get over it. Even today, it still catches me off guard. I guess you could say she is like a little sister to me, even though we are the same age.

“Well, I didn’t think you would mind since--”

“Hold that thought. We need to move, and fast. Its 6:4-- 6:51?!”  
I blast myself off of my bed and begin to change clothes, when I just realized that Nessa was still in my bed. For some reason, she already had my clothes on. Did she just up and sleep wither her school clothes on?

“Okay, listen, we will talk about this when we get to school, so just wait outside.”  
Nessa then obediently walks out of room, then out the front door. She really doesn’t look like she cared that she was just in my bed, but I need to get my damn clothes on! After slapping on whatever clothes I had lying around, I quickly run downstairs to the kitchen to grab a protein bar from the pantry, then immediately put on my shoes, grab my backpack, and burst out the door. I see Nessa waiting for me outside, but also with someone else with her.

“Dude! What the hell took you so long? And what’s with your hair? It’s all matted and weird.”

“Rauland?! When the hell--? Whatever, we have to hurry!”

Me, Nessa, and Rauland began to run as fast as we humanly could to get to school on time. Rauland was able to get pretty far ahead of us in a short amount of time. That damn workout junky, I bet that this is just his regular run he does on the daily. As for Nessa on the other hand, she was just barely able to keep up with me. I knew she wasn’t exactly “fit”, even as kids, she was never the greatest at any of the outdoor activities but we aren’t even off my street, and she is already about to collapse.

“You okay Nessa? You make it look like your feet are sticking to the ground.”

“Belick *gasps* don’t you *gasps* judge me.”

“Come on! We are only halfway!”

She groans in utter agony, but she keeps her pace. After 10 minutes of nonstop running, we finally make it to our high school. I have to say, our first impressions have never been the greatest, but this takes the cake. We finally get to catch our after, and I hear Nessa straight plummet to the floor behind me. I don’t even need to turn around to know it was Nessa. I see Rauland wiping some sweat off of his forehead, but other that that, it looks like he wasn’t even breathing hard. I look on my watch to see that it is 7:08. Holy crap that was close! At least we have some time to breath before we get to our classes. Oh! That reminds me.

“Hey guys, what classes do you have first period again? I have English.”

“I’ve got chemistry”

“I *gasps* have *gasps* PE *fails at gasping*.”

Oh, poor innocent Nessa. Already ran two miles, but now has another two to go.

“Oh boy. What a doozy! Have fun with that, Nessa!”

Rauland gives a wide grin at Nessa. Me and him have a good chuckle over the clearly exhausted and irritated girl behind us.

“Screw*gasps* you guys*gasps*.”

“That sucks though. We won’t have first period together.”

I look down at the ground feeling a bit dejected at the thought. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Nah, don’t worry about it man. We will always be able to have lunch together anyway!”

Rauland slaps me on the back and smiles with confidence. 

“Yeah! We won't have to be separated for too long!”

I suddenly feel Nessa wrap her arms around me in a reassuring hug.

“Wait, weren’t you on the floor gasping for air a second ago?”

“I may not be great physically, but I recover pretty fast! You should know this by now, Belick.”

“Sorry. I just haven’t paid much attention to it. So, how long will you be holding onto me?”

“As long as I want to!”

Damn, as clingy as ever. Nessa begins to hold onto me even tighter, cutting off access for me to breath. Yeah, okay, getting affection is nice, but I’d rather not die from it! Just as I thought I was about to blackout, the three of us hear a sound we have been waiting for, the bell first bell to our first class. Nessa releases me from her clutches, and begins to skip her way to her PE class. Before she is out of our sight, she turns around and yells “Let’s meet in front of the library for lunch!” before she turns back around and continues with her skipping session to her first class.

“Well, I guess I’ll start heading over to chemistry, then.”

“Alright. See you guys in front of the library at lunch?”

“You got it. I’ll see you then.”

Rauland pats me on the back and begins to walk to his class. Now, it’s just me, and my thoughts. I’m glad that I was able to get a decent amount of sleep last night, and that rarely happens anymore. I’m usually up until about 3:00 AM before I actually get any sleep. Now that I think about it, there are a lot more around here than I thought. I thought I would only see a couple here and a couple there, but they are pretty scattered about on campus. Also, why did my mom give Nessa a key to our house? Does she trust her that much? I mean, I don’t mind at all having Nessa over, but now that there will always be a chance now of her crawling into bed with me without me actually knowing is kinda weird to think about. Just why does she do that anyway? As I ponder over the events that have transpired over the span of only an hour, I completely forget that I still have to get to my english class before the late bell rings, so after realizing, I olympic sprint my way to english, and make it in a split second before the late bell rings. What’s with this trend of finishing by a hair this morning?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first version of my story The Others. It is a lot more light hearted and comedic than the other version, and was somewhat more fun to type. Although I like both equally.... I just realized this feels like a visual novel. Dah, oh well. I hope you liked this little beginners first version. I'm just now getting into writing, so I am just a bit inexperienced, but hey, doesn't mean I can't write:)


End file.
